


Stowaway

by CoconutRum



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Multi, Other, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoconutRum/pseuds/CoconutRum
Summary: Jack finds a stowaway on board who eagerly shows both Jack and Will her 'thanks' for giving her passage to Tortuga. Short ficlet...Sexy threesome, not much plot. Original female character. Stand alone piece. Completely different voice and tone from Rum and Opium series.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Original Female Character(s), Jack Sparrow/Will Turner/Original Character(s), Jack Sparrow/Will Turner/Other(s), Will Turner/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the POTC franchise. All activities in this fic are 100% consensual and everyone is of age.

Will couldn’t stand it any longer. He had finished the deck chores nearly an hour ago and was becoming royally pissed at Jack…for...again, failing to appear a third time in a row to help him with the rest of the nightly duties. 

They had just left port, bound for Tortuga, and had lost a few crew-men, given some unexpected arrests made while ashore. Hence, Will pulling extra weight on board. 

He really didn’t need this right now. He was fucking exhausted, could feel the salt drying in his hair and the skin on his palms was screaming after hours up in the rigging. Add to that, he was horny as hell. In his opinion, a pretty awful combo when all he wanted, was to get to bed for a good wank. (Chaffed hands be damned.)

After a half-assed attempt to tie off the cannons and stow the parts they had picked up earlier that day, Will decided to pay Jack a little visit and see what the bloody hell was so important that he couldn’t be of any use tonight.

Will made his way down from the deck, taking a moment to admire the sky. A sailor’s night to be sure. The stars glimmered against the deep water. At least it would be smooth sailing til morning. But even with that reassurance, he was having difficulty ignoring the goddamn mast rising in his trousers, and quite aware of it rubbing against the rough fabric, being of no help at all in alleviating the situation. 

He adjusted himself, and walked….a bit bow-legged….down to Jack’s quarters, muttering to himself along the way.

“Must be terrible for you, Jack….excuse me, Captain... Jack Sparrow. To be free of us mere mortals, toiling away while you do GOD knows what below deck.” He made a mockingly deep bow to the side banister. “Bloody pirate can escape his own arrest more times than he can walk a sober straight line….but can’t fucking manage to get his royal ass out of bed to properly captain his own ship. I swear, that goddamn idiot is going t….”

The blacksmith stopped, just short of the corridor leading to Jack’s quarters. Clapping a hand to the mouth of his inner-monologuing self (much to its protest and dismay,) Will waited; listening. Did he just hear a….squeal? Will padded down the hall, he definitely heard moaning now.

“Honestly, Jack,” He thought to himself, his inner voice greedily snatching back the microphone, “If I have to wait to get myself off tonight, so should you. Honestly, what the in the seven circles of Hell could be so important that you couldn’t wait?” 

Now, being a healthy, average, member of the male species, Will could definitely sympathize….especially this very moment...at the notion of having to rub one out on occasion, even if it wasn’t quite the opportune moment. But hours!? Will paused...ok, maybe just what felt like hours. He had technically only been waiting for Jack a mere 45 minutes. But his cock had a distractingly vivid imagination when it came to the passage of time. 

Edging closer to Jack’s room, he heard the unmistakable creak of bedsprings. Very rhythmic bedsprings. He pressed his ear to the door and made out, though the words were indiscernible, Jack’s husky voice. He wasn’t exactly verbalizing, but rather, making enthusiastic exclamations; among other varied noises that in no way resembled words. 

Will knew those noises! Hell, on more than one occasion, he made Jack produce those noises! (*His inner self grinned smugly at that, while considering polishing its -- well earned -- trophy for those memorable accomplishments.) Shaking his head…knocking over the trophy polish, and trying to ignore the blood rushing to his cock at those thoughts; Will grasped the handle and turned it slowly. He carefully pressed the door open, and was hit with quite a potent wall of musky air, tinged with the smell of spiced rum as he stepped inside.

In the low lamplight, Will discerned 2 very distinct things: One, that the bedsprings were most definitely not moving of merely Jack’s own accord, and two, -- coat tailing off that first observation -- while Jack’s feet were completely visible, Will now saw what, or rather, whom, was pulling those moans from him; rendering Sparrow (and now Will,) quite illiterate: 

Jack’s legs could be seen sprawled languidly across his bunk, hips rocking gently, pants askew; his tanned, tattooed chest appeared to be (judging by the sounds being pulled from it…*happily*) fighting for air, and, possibly both the most confusing, yet erotic piece of this whole mind-fuck of a sight; his head completely obstructed from view, by a stunningly gorgeous woman straddling his face.

Turner’s brain attempted to do a multitude of things at once, (*ebb a colossal nose bleed, recall any semblance of motor function, and stop himself from coming on the spot..,) all resulting in it short-circuiting; leaving Will quite literally aghast, staring at one of the most deliriously erotic sights he had ever witnessed.

The blacksmith drew a deep breath; held it, and counted to 4. For some reason, this failed to help the situation as he tried to assemble his powers of speech, which seemed to have abandoned him. His mind whispered over the PA system, “Will, this only works if you EXHALE.”  
He did, while simultaneously letting go a completely unintentional, embarrassingly throaty moan. Utterly startling himself at the sound of his own voice, his corpus callosum waived a white banner of surrender, and crawled into the nearest cave, to die of shame.

Will’s body seemed to have glued itself to the spot, rendering itself quite useless, for the moment. Thankfully, his throaty moan didn’t go unnoticed. 

Coming from the bed, Turner heard a distractingly dirty, wet, slurping sound stem from Jack, followed by some muffled words, he couldn’t quite catch. Jack’s face, slick with the evidence of his ministrations, came up for air. His golden grin sparkled wickedly in the lamplight. (Will considered thanking his highness for gracing the world with his presence, feigning a curtsy.)

Lacking anything resembling modesty, Jack grabbed the girl by the hips, slid her down his torso, and deposited her at the edge of the bed, giving her plump ass a smack (*There was that squeal again,) before turning to face Will.

“My valiant, dedicated, stick up his arse….dearest….William,” Jack drawled, apparently struggling with his own lack of synapses firing,

“I was hoping ye might show up.” He leaned forward, taking the girl’s hands in his, pulling her in for a sloppy kiss. 

“I know, clap him in irons, right?” Jack glanced sideways at Will, before leaning back and stretching luxuriously against the bedclothes, stroking his chest. (Who the hell did he think he was? The fucking prince of the Black Pearl? Bloody pirate.)

Turner could see the cogs spinning in Jack’s conniving little vault of a mind. Having traipsed through it on more than one occasion, he reminded himself to not simply ‘fire on sight.’ But, instead, to perhaps give the idiot a chance to explain where he may have procured this astoundingly gorgeous, -- and very naked, -- woman, whom he had never seen in his life. (Will’s frontal lobe was failing miserably at suppressing any sexual fantasies now waiting in the wings. Hell, unable to suppress them, those fantasies managed to quickly acquire their own obscenely enthusiastic and acrobatic cheerleading squad!)

Breaking the blacksmith out of his reverie, and allowing for some blood to return to his brain, Jack chimed in, as though explaining the most simple of sailing knots to Will. 

“This here is,” he sat up to whisper in the girl’s ear, (Turner catching what sounded like him asking her name...classic Jack)

“Is Bridgit! “ He said with a flourish, before giving her a little nudge off the bed, pushing her towards Will. She began sauntering towards him, and he couldn’t help but subconsciously lower the volume of Jack’s voice as he drank in her form. 

Blond hair cascaded down her back, and flowed over her pert nipples; Will saw bite marks along her thighs. She was slim, but feminine in the extreme; soft and pink. Wetness was still drying between her legs. Bridgit continued advancing as Jack prattled on.

Jack, at half volume, continued, “Bridgit here, was in need of safe passage to Tortuga. I found her below, completely distraught, trying to stow away on my ship. But I, a great, and most courteous Captain, took ….ah...pity….on this lovely creature, and we did a wee bit of ‘bargaining.’ - The likes of which were more guidelines, than actual rules, eh?” He flashed that painfully annoying cheshire grin again.

Will’s muddled brain took in what Jack said, and forcefully removing itself from a fog of lust, registered that he was now butt up against the wall, with Bridgit’s hands on his chest. When did the tables turn on him? Wasn’t this about him kicking Jack’s swaggering ass into next week and maybe getting a bit of thanks and recognition for his work? But no! Jack, the glorified twit, had to go and….

And what? He considered, suddenly recategorizing his thoughts. There was a naked woman, literally pressing herself against him; Jack, encouraging the situation, and neither of them treating it in any way like a joke. Maybe Will didn’t need to kick Jack’s ass at the moment, but instead grab a handful of the one plastering itself to his crotch. 

“Bridgit here was merely showing me her….gratitude.” Jack’s voice rudely popped itself into the bubble of Will’s conscience.  
“I mentioned you too, mate. How I couldn’t bring this ship to Tortuga all by me onesie, savvy?” He held Will’s attention, slowly gaining ground.  
“I told her that you were just as much to thank as I was, and she ...was just waiting for the opportune moment to ...bestow her appreciation on you herself, lad.” Out of the corner of his eye, Will saw Jack swig from a small flask.

“But, if all ye came to do was remind me of other priorities, more important than poor,”  
Bridgit fisted her hand in Will’s hair.  
“...Sweet…”  
She pulled him down into a crushing kiss,  
“Thankful…Bridgit...’’  
Her hand was palming Turner’s tented pants.  
“Then you’ll have to do alone, mate. And leave her here with me. All she wanted was to just show you how grateful she was for your efforts.”

Bridgit nipped at Will’s earlobe, and began to undo his fly.

Turner’s synapses threatened fireworks, as his cock perked up, standing painfully at attention.  
The cheerleading squad was in full force performing what resembled more of strip tease now, complete with requited splits, spread eagles and peekaboo knickers.

Will’s brain considered 1) putting itself in a straight jacket for conjuring this dream that couldn’t possibly be real, and 2) waiving that first notion aside….and instead, proceeding to congratulate himself on being master of the universe, for so cunningly ending up in this most opportune position.

Neither of these received so much as a gold star, as his cock took the helm, banishing the brain to the brig for the remainder of the voyage.

With his priorities clearly straightened out, Will resurfaced, with vigor, and greedily soaked up all the tantalizing sensations bombarding his body.

Bridgit was being more than generous in bestowing her ‘thanks,’ as she ground herself against Will’s hips. She continued working his belt, and eventually shrugged his pants down to his knees. 

“That’s it love,” Jack sounded breathy watching them, “don’t go easy on the lad, he can take it. Trust me, I know.” (Turner would make him pay for that, later.)

Her hand was gripping Will’s cock, stroking it roughly. She began to sink to her knees, but he stopped her, fisting a hank of her hair and aggressively pulling her up. 

“Now darling, as lovely as that can be, I have another idea.”  
Will grabbed the scrap of a sash hanging from the wall; the one Jack usually wore on his waist (*What the bloody hell was it doing on the wall of all places??). He forcefully spun her around, admiring the bounce of her tits, and held her arms behind her.  
“Jack, “ He beckoned him to stand and face Bridgit. “If you would please blindfold our...guest.” he gestured to the sash.

Jack sprang off the bed to eagerly oblige. Bridgit’s breath hitched in her throat. She grinned, as Jack took the sash and gently pressed it to her eyes, securing it tightly. 

Will’s cheer squad began enthusiastically chanting out the letters of his name, the lead dancer opening and closing her legs teasingly. 

Placing Bridgit’s hands in Jack’s, his own hand firmly holding the nape of her neck, Turner began guiding them towards the bed until the backs of Jack’s legs hit the mattress. Jack kneeled on cool sheets, his eyes glinting with mischief. 

Will ran his hands down the front of the girl’s body, savoring a shiver. With one hand still on her neck, he dipped the other between her legs, gliding two fingers into her wet folds. He held her ass firmly to his throbbing cock, feeling her knees threaten to turn to water.  
Now it was Jack’s turn to moan, as he still held her hands, unable to properly adjust himself while he watched Will’s fingers, transfixed; his own length whining at its neglect.

The blacksmith ground against her, eliciting moans and whimpers. He pulled his fingers from her quim, and pressed them into to her mouth, letting her taste. She sucked and laved his fingers with utmost appreciation. 

Jack was gobsmacked with need, and shot a pathetically needy glance at Will.  
(( 2 cheerleaders held the scorecards: Turner’s sexual prowess and gravitas: 1 - Sparrow: 0. ))

Will took his hand from her lips, placing it on one side of her pelvis.  
Swiftly, he hinged her at the waist, bending her face down towards Jack’s cock, her ass in the air. He held hard to her hips, gripping her mercilessly, digging half moon crescents into her skin.  
Sparrow held her wrists in one hand, catching Will’s drift, and freed his own maddeningly hard cock, with a sigh. 

Young Turner was more than pleased with himself at the way the night was unfolding. He made a mental note of bragging rights he’d have to list off to Sparrow after tonight. His inner self scampered off to make more room in the trophy case….and find the polish he so rudely knocked over earlier. 

“Now Bridgit,” He purred, “ * I * would be more than grateful if you put that pretty mouth to work on our dear, Captain, here, while I take my share of your ‘gratitude,’ out of that pretty, pink pussy of yours. Hm?”

The girl wriggled her ass against his dick and giggled. Jack was beside himself with need, and in no way trying to hide it. 

“William,” He squeaked, “Dear William. While Bridgit here is more than capable of showing her thanks; me, myself and I would be forever in your debt if we...you know...were a little quicker to accept her thanks…” His eyes were pained, and it was thrillingly hilarious to see the Captain in such a state.

Having not one, but two people at his mercy was more than a little intoxicating. (* Will’s mind hastily secured the leashes of his freakishly adorable, brown eyed, fluffy, baying ego-hounds, and focused on the task at hand.)

Will couldn’t deny that he too was feeling a bit, strained. At the same time, he reveled in it. He pushed Bridgit’s head down between Jack’s legs, and she opened her mouth to him, welcoming the leaking head. Jack’s eyes scrambled upwards to the wall of his skull, while Turner began rubbing his cock between the girl’s cheeks, teasing her. She moaned and bobbed against Jack’s balls, and was positively dripping, leaving a trail down her legs. 

Pleased, Turner harshly kicked her legs further apart and leaned over her lithe form, pressing himself to her entrance. She was hot, and slick and completely his. Jack was canting his hips as he held her to himself. Will licked at her neck, and nipped the shell of her ear as he lined himself up. She whimpered as Jack started thrusting in earnest, panting. With a fierce bite to the junction of her neck and shoulder, Will drove himself hard into her heat. She screamed around Jack’s length, vibrations coursing through her body. Turner began mercilessly pounding into her, his balls slapping her ass. She took it all. He could feel her inner walls quivering against him and the coil in his gut threatened to fire him into oblivion. Jack was babbling some nonsense Will didn’t care to decipher at the moment, as they both thrust and plunged like a pair of pistons.

Nearly blind with need, Jack’s breaths became quicker as Bridgit’s suction increased, swirling her tongue around him. Will reached one hand to her cunt, and began massaging her clit. Surprised, she accidentally popped her mouth off (*an insatiably pissed off) Jack, and gasped.  
Besotted at the sudden loss of heat, Jack made a strangled noise as he lashed out, replacing her mouth on his dick. Will was so close. He could feel her spasming around him, looking over the edge. 

Between gulps of air, and valiantly delegating motor and speech functions, he reprimanded her for her slip up. 

“That,” He huffed, edging ever closer, “Is not...how we thank...our Captain.” His hand momentarily abandoned her clit, making her moan in protest. 

“Now, finish it!” Will growled while simultaneously slapping his palm down, hard, across her electrified bundle of nerves.

Her legs shook, and she clenched against Will’s cock, riding out the waves of pleasure coursing through her. Will followed, immediately, shooting himself deep within her, fighting blackout. Jack groaned at the sight of Turner’s blissed-out face and shortly followed suit, Bridgit drinking him down, possessively. 

The three of them collapsed, bonelessly onto Jack’s bed. A mess of spunk, sweat and god knows what else. 

As they surrendered to sleep, Will’s cheer squad ran a victory lap, the leaders hoisting a trophy high above their heads.

~Fin~


End file.
